Di Balik Kisah Kyuhyun Hamil
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: di sini, akan terungkap bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba hamil. KyuMin. Yaoi lemon NC. happy reading


** untuk memenuhi permintaan para readers yadong *dimutilasi***

**maka saya terbitkan fict NC ini...**

**yah, semoga fict ini dapat memuaskan anda-anda semua...**

**happy reading! ^0^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Rate : <strong>M

**Genre : **Yaoi, Lemon, Litle Bit of Humor

**Cast : **Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Super Junior Member

**Warning : **Banyak adegan yang dilarang bagi anak di bawah umur. Namun hal itu tak berlaku kalau anak di bawah umurnya ngeyel pingin baca. Cerita mungkin membingungkan dan aneh. Kalau kagak kuat, jangan baca. Walaupun mungkin fict ini nggak hot.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.<strong>

**( Di balik kisah Kyuhyun hamil)**

Suasana sore itu sangatlah indah. Matahari sudah hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Membuat siluet kuning keemasan terhampar indah di langit yang luas. Udara yang terasa hangat membuat siapapun betah menghabiskan senja di luar rumah. Nampak ada sepasang kekasih berjalan beriringan dengan jemari yang saling terjalin. Sesekali mereka saling melempar senyum, entah karena apa.

"Saranghae Kyu."

"_Nado saranghae_ _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin, membuat _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu terkikik pelan. "Kenapa tertawa begitu?"

"Lucu sekali kalau melihamu bersikap romantis."

"Aish, kau ini." Kyuhyun menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin. "Hei, lihatlah mereka." Kyuhyun menunjuk pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah duduk di pinggir danau tempat mereka menghabisakan senja indah itu.

"Kenapa dengan meraka?"

"Aku berani bertaruh, _namja_ itu pasti akan segera mencumbu kekasihnya." kata Kyu yakin. Meraka tengah duduk di bangku taman sekarang.

"Yakin sekali kau?"

"Lihat saja, _yeoja_ itu sudah bersikap manja dan genit sedari tadi. Apa lagi tujuannya kalau bukan untuk menggoda kekasihnya supaya mencumbunya?"

"Kau terlalu berotak mesum Kyu. Aku rasa, _yeoja_ itu meskipun genit, dia tak akan mau dicumbu di tempat terbuka seperti ini."

"Ayo kita bertaruh. Siapa yang menang, boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin mantap. Matanya mengatakan seolah-olah dialah yang akan menjadi pemenang.

"Ayo!" Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tak kalah mantap.

"Aku bertaruh, mereka akan bercumbu di sini."

"Dan aku bertaruh kalau mereka tak akan bercumbu. _Yeoja_ itu tak akan mau bercumbu di tempat umum seperti ini."

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin, tunggulah aku untuk mengatakan keinginanku. Sebab akulah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Hahahaha…" Kyuhyun tertawa sombong.

"Cih! Kau terlalu sombong Cho Kyuhyun."

Mereka duduk manis di bangku sambil terus mengamati gerak-gerik sepasang kekasih itu. Memang, _yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat genit dan terkesan memancing nafsu kekasihnya. Namun Sungmin yakin, senakal apapun seorang _yeoja_, dia tak akan mau melakukan cumbuan panas di sembarang tempat.

_Yeoja_ itu mulai menyandarkan kepalnya di pundak kekasihnya. Sementara si _namja_ tengah asik mengelus pelan rambut kekasihnya dan sesekali memainkan ujung rambut hitam yang terurai itu. Sungmin melirik resah ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat ekspresi yakin dari wajah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit takut kalau dia akan kalah.

"Ah, lihat itu!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak saat pasangan kekasih yang mereka jadikan bahan taruhan itu bersiap hendak berciuman.

Sungmin berdo'a dalam hati saat wajah _namja_ itu semakin mendekat ke arah _yeoja_ yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Bisa di lihat, si _yeoja_ itu mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya. Mulutnya juga setengah tebuka. Bersiap untuk menerima ciuman dari kekasihnya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Sungmin menutup matanya. Semakin khusyuk berdo'a dalam hati.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah _hyung_." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Pasangan kekasih itu telah menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman dengan lumatan halus itu berjalan beberapa detik. Yah, hanya beberapa detik. Sebab _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba menjauhkan dirinya dari kekasihnya dan membuat jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya. _Namja_ yang terlihat kecewa itu berusaha mendekat dan menarik _yeoja_ itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Namun, _yeoja_ itu menolak dan kembali membuat jarak antara keduanya.

"Aku mau pulang." ucapa _yeoja_ itu cukup terdengar jelas dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Pemandangannya masih indah untuk kita nikmati." Si _namja_ tampak berusaha menarik kekasihnya supaya kembali duduk.

"_Shireo_. Aku mau pulang!" _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu setengah membentak. Membuat kekasihnya dengan terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya untuk pulang.

"Hehhehehehhhhe…." Sungmin tertawa pelan. Tawa yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Aish! _Nde_, aku tahu. Kau menang Lee Sungmin. Sekarang cepat katakan apa keinginanmu." ekspresi sombong yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajah Kyuhyun lenyap sudah.

"Aku mau simpan hadiah permintaanku. Aku mau gunakan lain kali saja kalau aku sudah mengetahui apa yang menjadi keinginanku. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang." Sungmin menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun. senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas di bibirnya.

Jam makan malam telah tiba saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di dorm. Semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Tanpa melepas jaketnya, Sungmin segera bergabung di meja makan, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun di belakanganya.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu Minnie." Leeteuk menatap horror ke arah Sungmin. Membuat _namja_ _aegyo_ itu meringsek takut menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. "Kau juga Kyu." Leeteuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

Acara makan malam itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Seperti biasanya, penuh dengan ledekan, tawa dan sedikit perkelahian akibat saling curi mencuri jatah. Hal itu sudah biasa dan justru membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"Setelah makan, aku akan memutar sebuah film dan kalian semua wajib untuk menontonnya. Itu film bagus yang patut untuk ditonton." kata Eunhyuk semangat dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Jangan berbicara saat mulut penuh dengan makanan." kata Leeteuk sambil memandang Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kalian harus menontonnya." Eunhyuk tak mengguris teguran dari si leader.

"Eunhyuk!" nada bicara Leeteuk naik satu oktaf. Membuat manusia paling hyperaktif itu meringsek takut dan berhenti mengoceh.

Acara makan yang sempat terhenti akibat ulah Eunhyuk itu akhirnya usai juga. Makanan di atas meja yang semula sangat banyak itu telah ludes tak bersisa. Benar-benar manusia-manusia rakus. Para _seme_ berkumpul di kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka mengadakan rapat rahasia yang tertutup. Pintu kamar itu sudah dikunci rapat. Mengantisipasi kalau ada _uke_ yang menerobos masuk. Tapi hanya ada satu _uke_ yang turut dalam rapat itu. Eunhyuk. Bisa dibilang dia adalah satu-satunya _uke_ yang agak menyimpang. Dia seringkali berada di pihak para _seme_ untuk selalu menindas para _uke_nya.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras." kata Eunhyuk yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia benar-benar sebal dengan para _namja_ yang berkumpul di kamarnya saat ini. Mereka semua tak mau diam dan terus mengoceh dengan suara keras. "Aku tak mau para _uke_ itu mengetahui rencana kita." lanjutnya seraya duduk melingkar di lantai dengan yang lain.

Sementara para _uke_ sibuk membereskan piring dan meja makan, para _seme_ sedang merencanakan sebuah rencana penjebakan nista untuk mereka.

"Film ini adalah film terbaru yang paling panas yang pernah aku lihat. Benar kan Hae?" Eunhyuk melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan kaset film yang sedari tadi jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Cepat katakan apa rencananya. Aku sudah tak sabar." Kangin yang terlihat paling tak sabaran di antara yang lainnya.

"Sabarlah _hyung_. Sesuatu yang terlalu terburu-buru itu hasilnya tak akan memuaskan." kata Siwon sok bijak.

"Nanti, aku akan memutar fil ini di ruang TV. Kalian nanti masuk ke sana jangan bersamaan. Secara bertahap." kata Donghae mulai menuturkan rencana nista yang telah dirancang jauh-jauh hari.

"Setelah film diputar dan pasangan kita sudah hadir semua di ruang TV, aku akan membagikan permen ini pada mereka." lanjut Eunhyuk seraya menunjukkan permen berbungkus merah.

"Permen?" tanya Hangeng heran. Logat Koreanya masih terdengar aneh.

"Ini bukan permen sembarangan. Ini permen ajaib yang bisa membuat pasangan kelian terangsang berat. Permen ini akan sangat membantu kalian. Selain mereka terangsang akibat film itu, permen ini juga akan memberi dampak yang sangat berarti bagi kalian. Mereka tak akan bisa puas kalau belum disentuh."

"Nanti, saat Eunhyuk membagikan permen ini pada kekasih kalian, aku akan membagikan permen ini pada kalian. Permen ini memang memiliki bungkus yang sama. Tapi jangan berharap kalau ini juga permen perangsang. Ini hanya permen biasa. Aku tak mau kalian menerkam mereka di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Aku ingin kalian merasakan sensasinya melayani pasangan yang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Dan aku jamin kalian akan sangat menyukainya." tutur Donghae panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Jangan menunggu terlalu lama. Aku sudah sangat tak sabar. Ayo kita terkam mereka sekarang juga!" Kyu berkata dengan semangat nista yang membara.

"Aish! Tunggu dulu bodoh. Kau ini terlalu." Yesung memukul kepala magane itu pelan. "Sabarlah dulu. Sesuatu yang terlalau terburu-buru itu tak baik." lanjutnya mengulang perkataan Siwon. _Namja_ berkepala besar itu memang tak pernah pintar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita laksanakan rencana kita ini. Dan semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Hehehehe.." Eunhyuk yang berperan sebagai kepala pelaksana mulai berdiri dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyu sudah di ruang TV. Mereka berperan sebagai tokoh yang pertama kali memulai rencana. Mereka sudah duduk manis sementara Eunhyuk memasang CD. Ada Heechul, kibum dan juga Leeteuk di sana. Mereka sudah selesai mencuci piring.

"Kalian sedang nonton apa?" tanya Kangin dan yesung yang menyusul masuk di ruang TV. Kedatangan mereka ini sudah masuk dalam rencana nista mereka.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_ bilang ini film bagus." jawab Kyu sekenanya. Dan tentunya itu juga masuk dalam rencana.

Sekarang semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang TV. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Film nista itu sudah dimulai. Sampai detik ini, film itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau itu adalah film _yadong_.

"Ah, aku punya permen buat kalian. Kemarin pamanku yang bekerja di luar negeri memberi ini padaku. Rasanya sangat enak dan kalian juga harus mencobanya." sesuai rencana, Eunhyuk mulai membagikan permen itu pada member yang lain. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, dan sesuai rencana. Permen yang mengandung obat perangsang yang dibagikan oleh Eunhyuk hanya diberikan ada para _uke_, dan permen biasa yang dipegang Donghae dibagikan pada golongan _seme_.

Para _seme_ tersenyum nista saat melihat rencana nista mereka berjalan mulus. Pasangan mereka sudah memakan permen nista itu tanpa ada rasa curiga.

"Yak! Ini kan film _yadong_? Cepat matikan!" Leeteuk berteriak histeris saat film _yadong_ itu mulai menampilkan adegan hot. "Cepat matikan! Kenapa kalian memutar film _yadong_ seperti ini?"

"_Hyung_, kita juga butuh tontonan yang semacam ini untuk menyeimbangkan kerja otak kita. Selain harus diisi dengan hal-hal positif, sebenarnya otak kita juga butuh hal semacam ini sebagai penyeimbang." tutur Siwon sok santai. Berusaha membantu berjalannya rencana nista mereka.

"Apa maksudnya?" Leeteuk tampak kurang paham.

Siwon memutar badannya mengahadap Leeteuk. "_Hyung_ juga harus melihat film _yadong_ untuk membuat kerja otak kita menjadi seimbang. Kalau terlalu sering dipakai berpikir hal yang berat dan serius tanpa diajak refleksi dengan menonton film jenis ini, maka otak _hyung_ akan bermasalah dan mungkin berakibat pada stress dan kegilaan. Sebab kerja otak kita menjadi tak seimbang."

Leeteuk tampak serius menyimak. Dan sepertinya usaha _namja_ religious yang entah kenapa mulai kehilangan sisi religiusnya saat itu membuahkan hasil. Leeteuk kembali diam dan menyimak film _yadong_ yang masih diputar. Para _uke_ yang awalnya berniat mengikuti langkah Leeteuk untuk beranjak juga kembali diam d tempat. Entah karena memang ikut termakan perkataan Siwon atau hanya ikut-ikutan Leeteuk yang notabennya adalah pemimpin para _uke_.

Hampir 45 menit film itu diputar. Adegan yang ditampilkan juga semakin panas saja. Sungmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun semakin merangsek mendekati kekasihnya. Badannya tampak mulai berkeringan dan wajahnya gelisah. Sepertinya efek dari film dan obat perangsang itu sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Kyuuuu…." Sungmin berbisik lirih di telinga Kyuhyun. Ah, tunggu, itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah bisikan. Itu lebih mirip sebuah desahan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang mulai merona mukanya.

"Aku mengantuk." Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. mengendus pelan leher putih itu.

"Mengantuk?" tanya Kyu sok polos. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia sudah melonjak kegirangan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Matanya semakin sayu sekarang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar." Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri. "_Hyungdeul_, aku ke kamar dulu. Sungmin _hyung_ sudah mengantuk."

Eunhyuk bisa menangkap seringai setan di wajah Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu hendak meninggalkan ruang TV.

"Dasar mesum." batin Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Sungmin segera menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai di kamar. Tubuh kurus Kyuhyun terjengkal di kasur. Membuatnya sedikit meringis sakit akibat timpahan tubuh Sungmin yang secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari kekasihnya, Sungmin segera menyerang bibir Kyuhyun dengan liar.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Kyu sok polos.

"Entahlah Kyu. Yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin kau segera menyentuhku. _Touch me please_ Kyuh…." Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat beberapa tanda merah di sana.

"Wow! Tak biasanya _hyung_ seliar ini. Apa karena film tadi?" Kyu menyeringai puas menatap kekasihnya yang sudah dalam keadaan tegangan tinggi.

"Entah. Pokoknya cepat sentuh aku!" Sungmin melotot frustasi karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu banyak bicara.

"Hei, tenanglah _hyung_. Aku pasti akan segera menuruti keinginanmu. Tapi ijinkan aku ke dapur dulu. Aku haus. Aku butuh minum dulu sebelum kita memulainya." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin yang menindihnya.

"Cepatlah Kyuuuh…." kata Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Keadaan ruang TV sudah sepi saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Semuanya sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sepertinya rencana nista mereka sudah pantas dikatakan berhasil.

"_Omo_, haus sekali." mata Kyuhyun berkeliaran mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia minum.

Matanya menangkap secangkir minuman tergeletak di atas meja makan. Minuman itu tampak seperti teh merah.

"Milik siapa ya?" gumamnya sambil memandangi cangkir putih itu. "Ah, masa bodoh. Milik siapapun ini aku tak perduli." Kyuhyun meneguk isi cangkir itu sampai habis tak bersisa. "_Not bad_. Rasanya enak juga. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya menikmati lubang surgaku yang sudah menunggu di kamar."

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya. Seperti tak mau membiarkan makhluk menggoda yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu menunggu terlalu lama.

"_Omo_!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget begitu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sungmin, kekasihnya itu sudah berbaring pasrah di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah semakin merah dan keringatnya semakin deras mengucur. Membuat rambutnya sedikit basah. Dan jujur, itu sangat seksi dan menggoda.

"Ayo cepat Kyu." katanya dengan suara parau.

Kyuhyun segera menyerang tubuh telanjang itu. Menikmati tiap inci bagian tubuh berbalut kulit putih yang selalu menggodanya itu.

"Tunggu _hyung_." Kyu melepas paksa ciumannya. Membuat Sungmin menggeram sebal. "Kemarin kau bilang kalau tak mau melakukan hal ini karena takut hamil. Lalu kenapa sekarang _hyung_ menginginkannya?"

"Masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Yang aku mau sekarang hanya kau Kyu. Cepat cumbu aku." Sungmin serta merta menarik kaos abu-abu yang Kyuhyun pakai. Membuat _namja_ evil itu kembali terjungkal menindih badan Sungmin.

"Anio, aku tak mau. Aku tak mau kalau _hyung_ akan memarahiku besok pagi." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan memarahimu besok pagi. Aku janji." Sungmin memeluk badan Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Janji?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang telah benar-benar sayu.

"Janji." Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

Setelahnya, tanpa bisa dicegah, _magnae_ itu segera menyantap santapan nikmatnya itu dengan lahap. Bibirnya menjelajahi leher mulus milik Sungmin dengan liar. Beberapa kali dia menggigit pundak Sungmin lalu menghisapnya kuat. Menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Yang ada dalam otaknya saat ini hanya keinginan untuk merengkuh kenikmatan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhh…." Sungmin mendesah keras saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke dalam baju yang dia pakai.

Tangan terampil itu mulai memainkan dua buah tonjolan di dada Sungmin. Sesekali, tangan besarnya itu meremas lembut dada Sungmin yang sedikit besar karena postur tubuhnya memang agak gemuk. Sungmin masih menutup kelopak matanya saat Kyuhyun meloloskan celana hitam selutut yang dia pakai.

"Memohonlah lee Sungmin. Memohonlah agar aku mau menyentuhmu." bisik Kyuhyun seduktif tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sementara tangannya tengah membelai sesuatu yang telah menegang di antara selangkangan Sungmin.

"Oouhh…" Sungmin mendesah nikmat merasakan tangan kekasihnya menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Cepat memohon jika kau ingin aku cepat menyentuhmu." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berbisik sambil memainkan junior Sungmin.

"Ouuhh… _Jebal_ Kyuuu… Sentuh aku sekarang. Aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau kau terus menggodaku seperti ini." Sungmin berkata di tengah gejolak dasyat yang menghantam tubuhnya.

"Menyentuhmu seperti apa?" kali ini Kyuhyun mengulum daun telinga Sungmin. Sementara tangannya masih setia bermain di selangkangan dan dada Sungmin. Mengirimkan lebih banyak lagi sinyal kenikmatan pada tubuh kekasihnya. "Seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kali ini tangannya meremas keras junior Sungmin.

"Ouuhh…. Yeess Kyuuuh…." Sungmin berteriak nikmat. _Namja_ manis itu menutup rapat kelopak matanya dan kepalanya didongkakkan ke belakang.

"Buka matamu _hyung_. Tatap aku sekarang." Kyuhyun menghentikan remasan tangannya dan membelai pipi Sungmin yang telah merona hebat. "Kau mau yang lebih?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Matanya sudah benar-benar sayu.

"Bekerja untukku dulu, baru aku mau memberikan yang lebih untukmu. Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini bunny Min." Kyuhyun menyerang liar bibir cerry milik Sungmin.

"Eeungh…" Sungmin mendesah lembut di tengah ciuman panas itu.

Tangan Sungmin yang awalnya meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun kini mulai melakukan tugasnya. Bekerja untuk memuaskan Kyuhyun. Tangan lembut itu turun menuju pinggang Kyuhyun. Memeluknya sebentar sebelum meloloskan celana yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sungmin melepas celana panjang dan celana dalam milik Kyuhyun, sementara bibirnya masih betah bergelut dengan bibir kekasihnya.

Sungmin menarik paksa bibirnya. Membuat ciuman itu terputus sepihak. Menyadari hal itu, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Matanya tajam menatap gerak gerik Sungmin. Tanpa diperintahkan, _namja_ kelinci itu menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap junior kemerahan milik Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegang.

"Aku tak mau berlama-lama. Aku akan cepat selesaikan tugasku agar aku juga cepat mendapat hadiahku." kata Sungmin dengan kerlingan nakal sebelum melahap junior itu dalam mulutnya.

"Ouhh… Shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat dengan mata terpejam. Kenikmatan itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Sebab Sungmin langsung melahap juniornya tanpa ampun.

Kepala Sungmin tampak bergerak liar di selangkangan Kyuhyun. Sungguh! Demi apapun yang ada! Sungmin sangat menggoda malam itu. Kepalanya yang bergerak erotis diantara kaki Kyuhyun membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin memuncak. Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Sungmin. Meneriakkan nama _namja_ manis yang tengah mengulum kejantanannya itu dengan lantang.

"Oouh! Shit! Ssshh…. Kau sangan panas Min sshh…." Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. _Namja_ dengan seringai rubah itu menarik kepala Sungmin. Membuat junior besar yang berkedut hebat itu terlepas dari mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan liar. Matanya menyala tajam menatap manik mata coklat milik Kyuhyun. "Apa aku sudah bekerja dengan benar bos?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat erotis.

"Sayang sekali. Kau kurang berusaha keras melakukan pekerjaanmu lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap tajam Sungmin yang sayu.

"Aish… Maafkan aku tuan Cho. Aku kurang berusaha dengan keras." Sungmin pura-pura takut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Seolah-olah dia takut dan menyesali karena dia tak barusaha dengan benar.

"Maaf saja tak cukup lee Sungmin. Kau harus mendapat hukuman. Hukuman macam apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun mengecup pelan tonjolan di dada Sungmin dari luar kemeja tipis kebesaran yang menutupinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mau kau menyetubuhiku sebagai hukumannya?" Sungmin mengerling nakal.

"DAMN!" Kyuhyun mengumpat keras lalu segera menindih tubuh mungil itu.

Tangan Sungmin meraba punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah menindihnya. Sesekali tangannya juga menekan pinggang Kyuhyun agar junior tegang mereka yang bersentuhan semakin tertekan. Sungguh, Sungmin paling suka sensasi saat junior tegang dan basah milik mereka bergesekan seperti itu.

"Cepat hukum aku Kyuuhh…" Sungmin berkata di tengah desahan halusnya. Holenya sudah sangat ingin dimasuki.

"Aku butuh mempersiapkan lubangmu dulu _hyung_."

"Tak perlu. Aku ingin hard fuck darimu."

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan diri. Menatap heran _namja_ manis yang tengah terlentang dengan tubuh setengah telanjang itu dalam. Yah, Kyuhyun memang sengaja menyisakan kemeja tipis yang kebesaran itu agar masih melekat di tubuh Sungmin. Dia merasa Sungmin akan lebih menggoda kalau begitu.

"Jangan diam sajaaaa…. Cepat…." Sungmin merengek. Tangannya tengah memainkan juniornya sendiri yang sudah semakin tegang dengan kepala junior yang memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang mau aku menghukummu dengan keras, maka kau harus melakukannya sendiri. Tunggangi juniorku ini lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Sungmin agar bengkit dan duduk. Setelah itu, _namja_ itu membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau aku menunggangi ini?" Sungmin meremas pelan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Cepat!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sungmin segera melesakkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. membuat junior _namja_ berambut coklat madu itu meluncur masuk tanpa halangan. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata. Sensasi saat junior dan hole itu bersatu dengan sekali sentakan sungguh dasyat.

Sungmin diam tak bergerak. Matanya terpejam sementara tangannya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya sementara tangannya bergerak lembut mengelus punggung Sungmin. Sungguh, entah kenapa kenikmatan kali ini terasa berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka merasa ingin mendapatkan lebih dan lebih.

"Aku akan bergerak sekarang Kyu." Sungmin bergumam pelan bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang naik turun.

"Ssshhh… Oouhh… Omona… Innihh… saaanggat nikmat Kyuuuh…." Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalnya. Sensasi nikmat itu memang sangat dasyat.

"Ssssemmpiiit…." Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Bibirnya mulai bekerja menyerang leher Sungmin yang terekpose bebas.

Tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Menekannya supaya tubuh _namja_ aegyo itu semakin merapat di tubuhnya.

"Jangan kau tekan begitu Kyu…. Sssshhh…." tutur Sungmin di tengah desahannya.

Tak heran kalau _namja_ itu mendesah susah dan melarang Kyuhyun merapatkan badannya. Pasalnya, juniornya yang sudah sangat-sangat tegang itu semakin terhimpit di antara perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak naik turun, membuat juniornya serasa dipijat.

"Aku suka rasanya saat junior tegangmu menggesek perutku _hyung_. Nikmat…." Kyuhyun masih saja membuat tanda kemerahan di leher menggoda Sungmin.

"Akkuuh… sudaah dekat Kyuuuuuhyun…" Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun semakin cepat. Ada yang ingin meledak dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat nikmat _hyung_…. Sssshhh… Faster _chagiya_…" tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya meraba punggung Sungmin beralih membantu gerakan naik turun Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan naik turunnya saat klimaksnya hampir tiba. Dia diam sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya lalu merubah gerakan naik turunnya dengan gerakan memutar. Yah, gerakan itu membuat junior Kyuhyun serasa dipilin di dalam lubang Sungmin yang sempit itu. Dan titik kenikmatan Sungmin juga tertekan keras oleh junior Kyuhyun yang tegang.

"Oouughh…. Dari mana kau dapatkan cara ini _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Sensasi goyangan memutar dari pinggul Sungmin mengirim beribu sinyal kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya.

"Akuuuh…. Oooouh!" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, klimaksnya sudah datang. _Namja_ penggila pink itu menekan tubuhnya semakin dalam. Membuat junior keras Kyuhyun menyentuh titik nikmatnya dengan telak.

"Me too…" bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairannya tepat di prostat Sungmin. Membuat kenikmatan yang diterima Sungmin semakin bertambah.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring di kasur. Membuat Sungmin yang memeluk nya ikut berbaring juga. Keduanya masih sibuk mengatur napas mereka yang memburu. Posisi mereka masih saling berpelukan. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang tersembunyi di ceruk lehernya. Dapat dia lihat betapa Sungmin sangat menggoda dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bibir memerah yang sedikit terbuka, napas yang berat, pandangan mata sayu serta untaian rambut yang basah akibat keringat. Sungguh menarik buat Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat hebat _chagiya_." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin yang basah karena keringatnya. Kyuhyun selalu mencium kening Sungmin saat dia ingin menyatakan betapa dia mencintai _namja_ mungil dengan wajah aegyo itu.

Kyuhyun membalik posisi meraka tanpa melepas juniornya yang terjepit erat di hole Sungmin. Sungmin tampak mendesah halus saat Kyuhyun memutar posisi mereka. Kyuhyun menciumi tiap inci tubuh Sungmin dari wajah, leher dan punggung lalu berakhir di dada. Membuat Sungmin mengerang nikmat. Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, menekan-nekan sehingga membuat junior Kyuhyun menyentuh prostatnya. Hanya menyentuh tanpa menumbuknya. Sungguh nikmat, batin Sungmin. Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah tubuh kurus yang tengah menindihnya. Sesekali dia mendesah pelan saat _namja_ kurus itu menggigit daun telinganya dan akan berteriak saat _namja_ itu menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak merah di sana.

"Kyuh….." desah Sungmin pelan.

"Diam dan nikmatilah." kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Seolah terhipnotis dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya diam pasrah menerima perlakuan _magnae_ keturuan setan itu. Hanya suaranya yang menjadi tanda betapa dia menikmati kelakuan _namja_ kurus itu. Sementara sang penguasa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Ahhh….." desahan panjang dari keduanya mengakhiri permainan panjang mereka.

Tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin. Napas keduanya tak beraturan. Seperti seorang atlet lari yang baru saja menempuh perlombaan lari sepanjang sepuluh kilometer.

"Keluarkan milikmu dariku." kata Sungmin dengan suara pelan. Tenaganya telah habis terkuras.

"_Ani_." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Keluarkan atau aku akan menghhh… ahhhh…" belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyu sudah kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat _namja_ _aegyo_ itu kembali mendesah.

"Tadi _hyung_ memohon kepadaku dan memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Kenapa sekarang malah menyuruhku untuk berhenti?" Kyu mengecupi punggung Sungmin.

"Tadi aku memang menginginkannya. Tapi tidak lebih dari dua ronde Kyu."

"Aku sudah terlanjur berjalan dan tak mungkin untuk berhenti." Kyu tak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin. Dia tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Bisa ditebak, perjanjian mereka telah hangus tak berlaku. Perjanjian untuk melakukannya hanya satu rode nyatanya tak ditepati oleh sang evil _magnae_. Dia terus menggarap tubuh lemas _hyung_nya itu sampai berjam-jam lamanya. Tak dipedulikan lagi teriakan menolak dari Sungmin dan cakaran kuku di punggungnya. Yang terpenting adalah dia merasa puas.

"Kalau aku hamil, matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun." kata Sungmin dalam hatinya. tenaganya sudah terlanjur habis untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mendesah panjang di atas tubuh Sungmin. Peluh mereka sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh. Napas mereka banar-benar tak beraturan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sementara mulutnya masih setengah terbuka. Namun sedetik kemudian, _namja_ manis itu segera membuka matanya saat merasakan ada gerakan aneh dari _namja_ kurus yang tengah menindihnya.

Bukan. Bukan gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun, tapi gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh holenya sendiri.

"Sshhh…." desahan halus terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Holeku terasa aneh. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya." tangan Kyuhyun masih bermain dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sungmin menyeringai tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Kyu, biarkan aku memasukimu." bisikan dari Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Matanya membulat heran.

"Aku kan memenangkan taruhan itu. Dan aku belum mengucapkan permintaanku. Dan aku rasa aku sudah tahu apa yang menjadi pemintaanku." Sungmin lagi-lagi menyeringai. "Ijinkan aku menjadi _seme_ hanya untuk malam ini." lanjutnya di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Anio! Aku tak mau menuruti keinginan _hyung_ itu." Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati, dia benar-benar membutuhkan Sungmin untuk mengisinya. Namun, gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Aku berjanji."

Yah, walaupun cukup malu untuk mengakuinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaan Sungmin. Segera, tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Sungmin langsung menerkam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendominasi _namja_ evil itu? Kesempatan yang datang tak boleh disia-siakan.

Sungmin mulai membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan di leher putih milik Kyuhyun. Dia juga ingin semua orang tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu miliknya. Jadi, sekarang mereka sudah sama-sama memiliki tanda kepemilikan antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun yang memang dari awal sering mengumpat, kembali mengumpat nikmat saat jari Sungmin mulai masuk ke dalam holenya

"Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dijepit oleh hole itu." gumam Sungmin seraya menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang dijepit keras oleh hole Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus mengecupi pundak Kyuhyun. Sementara jari tangan kanannya tengah asik mengorek hole Kyuhyun supaya melebar dan siap untuk ditembus oleh juniornya nanti. Sungmin paham betul, untuk pertama kali, rasanya akan sangat-sangat sakit. Dan Sungmin tak mau Kyuhyun mengalami hal itu. Walau bagaimanapun, _namja_ kelinci itu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan tak mau membuat Kyu kesakitan.

"Apakah aku bisa memasukkannya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin seraya mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang merona merah.

"Ouh! Yeees…. Masukkanlah _hyung_. Ssshh…." Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat saat jemari Sungmin secara tak sengaja menemukan titiknya.

"Tahanlah sebentar Kyu. Walaupun aku sangat tak sabar untuk menikmati holemu, tapi aku akan berusaha pelan dan lembut." ucap Sungmin berusaha menenangkan magnaenya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Matanya terpejam dan bibir bawahnya digigit. Dia benar-benar menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima junior Sungmin yang sudah berada tepat di pintu masuk holenya.

"Aaarggh…" Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat kepala junior Sungmin mulai menembusnya. Rasanya memang agak perih.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. _Namja_ itu juga ikut memejamkan mata saat merasakan hole Kyuhyun memijat juniornya yang kini sudah masuk setengahnya.

**#Kyuhyun POV**

Oh Tuhan. Sungguh, ini sakit sekali rasanya. Tak kusangka kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Dan aku juga masih heran, bagaimana bisa aku benar-benar menginginkan Sungmin _hyung_ untuk memasukiku. Walalupun sekarang aku sudah tahu kalau rasanya sesakit ini, tapi kenapa aku tak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti? Dan jujur, aku justru ingin dia untuk segera mengerjaiku.

Aku lihat Sungmin _hyung_ memejamkan matanya saat juniornya sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalam diriku. Kami sudah menyatu sekarang. Dan jujur, rasanya tubuhku benar-benar lemas. Sakit dan perih sekali. Namun, aku tak mau menjerit keras sebagai ekspresi kesakitanku. Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku ini seorang _seme_. Dan pantang bagiku untuk berteriak kesakitan di depan _uke_ku. Ah, biarlah hanya aku dan Tuhan yang mengetahui betapa kesakitannya aku saat juniornya yang tak terlalu besar itu membobolku.

"Kyuuuh… Ini terlalu enak. Oooh ssshh…" Sungmin _hyung_ menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atasku. Matanya tampak sangat sayu.

Hah, harusnya aku mendapatkan banyak pahala saat ini. Aku telah memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan baru bagi Sungmin _hyung_. Tidakkah itu merupakan sebuah kebaikan? Membiarkan _uke_ku merasakan nikmatnya hole yang selama ini hanya aku yang tahu rasanya.

"Bergeraklah." bisikku tepat di telinganya. Entah kenapa, aku ingin dia cepat-cepat menggerakkan juniornya.

Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah gila malam ini.

**#Kyuhyun POV end**

"Oouhg… Sssshhh shit…." Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat saat Sungmin menggerakkan juniornya dengan tempo sedang.

Sementara Sungmin tak sanggup mendesah. Dia hanya dapat membuka mulutnya. Seperti mendesah nikmat tanpa suara. Kenikmatan yang baru baginya itu seolah menahan suara desahannya untuk keluar.

Gerakan pinggul Sungmin semakin cepat saat tak sengaja juniornya menyentuh sesuatu kenyal yang ada di dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggila lagi. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi mengumpat kotor semakin menjadi. Tak henti-hentinya _namja_ penggila game itu berteriak nikmat sembari mengumpat saat titik nikmatnya tertumbuk telak oleh junior Sungmin.

"Sssshh…. Ini enak sekali _hyung_. Oooh…." dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berkata di sela desahan intensnya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Sungmin menatap tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Tangan bocah itu terulur ke leher Sungmin. Menariknya mendekat dan mengajak bibir mereka untuk terhanyut dalam ciuman panas. Sementara kakinya telah melingkar indah di pinggang Sungmin yang semakin cepat bergerak.

Sungmin mengocok junior Kyuhyun yang tengah menengang penuh. Dapat Sungmin rasakan kalau Kyuhyun mendesah semakin nikmat dalam ciuman mereka. Telapak tangan mulus milik Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus punggung putih milk Sungmin. Dari hal itu, Sungmin dapat menangkap kalau kekasihnya itu benar-benar menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

"Deeppeer hyuung…" Kyuhyun meremas sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk saat puncaknya hampir tiba. "Aku mau cum…." Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap sayu pada Sungmin yang bergerak semakin liar memompa juniornya keluar masuk.

"Bersamaku Kyuuuuh…" Sungmin mempercepat gerakan juniornya. Untuk membantu Kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin juga mengocok junior Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Aaaahhh….." desahan panjang dari keduanya menjadi penanda menyemburnya cairan mereka.

Benih Kyuhyun menghambur bebas membasahi perutnya dan beberapa mengenai perut Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin yang terus mengocoknya juga menjadi basah oleh cairan putih dan hangat milik Kyuhyun. Sementara benih Sungmin memenuhi hole Kyuhyun. Saking banyaknya, sampai meluber keluar melalui celah kecil hole Kyuhyun.

"Ini sangat hebat Kyu." Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. bisa mereka rasakan dada mereka yang bergerak tak teratur selepas melepas hasratnya. "Aku ingin lagi." bisik Sungmin pelan.

Sontak, mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya tertutup mendadak melotot. "Anio! Aku tak mau lagi." Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Sungmin dari atas tubuhnya.

Namun, _namja_ itu tak mau beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan seenak hati, Sungmin malah menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menyodok dengan pelan namun dalam. Membuat titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun terpukul dengan akurat.

"Aahh…. Tolong b-berhenti ssssh…." Kyuhyun tetap berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin, namun Sungmin juga tetap tak bergeming dan semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. _Namja_ itu mulai ketagihan rasanya hole sempit.

"Yakin ingin berhenti?" Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun ketika dirasa penolakan Kyuhyun mulai tergantikan oleh desahan dan gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun yang mengimbangi gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ooohh… Sssh… Shit! Lanjutkan _hyung_. Gerakkan pinggulmu lebih cepat!" Kyuhyun menarik pinggul Sungmin supaya semakin memperdalam geraknnya.

Tak lagi Kyuhyun perdulikan senyum Sungmin yang seolah mengejeknya. Yang Kyuhyun mau sekarang hanya segera menuntaskan semuanya dan cepat beristirahat. Tubuhnya sudah lelah sebenarnya. Namun, kenikmatan dunia ini lebih menggiurkan ketimbang tidur nyenyak.

Hari semakin malam. Jam dinding telah berdenting dua belas kali. Di sebuah kamar masih terdengar desahan-desahan mencurigakan dan suara derit ranjang. Di dalam kamar tersebut, sepasang kekasih tengah mekaukan aktifitas terlarang. Sungmin semakin keras menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat _namja_ kurus di bawahnya semakain menggila nikmat.

"Kau menikmatinya Kyu?" tanya Sungmin seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Lebih cepat _hyung_." kata Kyuhyun di sela desahannya. Tubuhnya terlentang tak berdaya di bawah Sungmin.

"Aaaarrghh….." desahan puas lagi-lagi menggema seiring cairan mereka yang menembak keluar.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu. Kau hebat sekali." bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun saat mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka.

"Kalau aku hamil kau harus bertanggung jawab." gerutu Kyuhyun sebal. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Tenang saja. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, _namja_ itu tak akan bisa hamil karena mereka tak punya sel telur untuk menghasilkan anak." kata Sungmin enteng. Persisi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya dulu.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris perkataan Sungmin. Dia meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hijau miliknya yang sudah sangat kusut. Sedetik kemudian _namja_ kurus itu sudah tertidur karena tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah. Sementara Sungmin ikut merangsek ke dalam selimut. Di bibirnya tergabar sebuah seringai yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan.

A%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A

Kyuhyun menggeliat di bawah selimut hijau yang menutupi tubuh polosnya saat sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah gorden mengenai wajahnya. Sosok putih yang semalam berbaring di sampingnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi bocah itu masih setia bergelung di balik selimutnya. Sepertinya pertempuran semalam terlalu menguras tenaganya.

"_Aigo_!" umpat Kyuhyun sebal saat merasakan sakit pada tubuh bawahnya.

_Namja_ kurus dengan rambut coklat madu acak-acakan itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Susah payah dia bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terlalau sakit dan bagai remuk terlindas truk.

"Sakit sekali… Aduh…" gerutu Kyuhyun lagi.

Dengan susah payah, _namja_ berambut coklat madu itu berusaha duduk. Tubuhnya yang polos sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerahan hasil perbuatan Sungmin semalam.

"_Hyung_…. Sungmin _hyung_…." Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Sungmin. Berharap _namja_ kelinci itu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Entah kenapa, pagi ini dia ingin sekali melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sementara sosok yang dicari sudah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Berusaha membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk Kyuhyun. Yah, walaupun dia tak terlalu pandai memasak.

"Wookie, apa bubur ini sudah bisa diangkat?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang tengah mengupas kentang.

Ryeowook melongok ke dalam panci tempat Sungmin memasak bubur kare. "Sebentar lagi _hyung_. Tunggu sekitar lima menit lagi baru kau bisa mengangkatnya. Kau sudah masukkan garam di dalamnya kan?"

"Tentu."

"Baguslah. Setelah ini, bantu aku mengupas kentang-kentang itu ya? Aku mau membuat sup kentang." Ryeowook kembali duduk di meja makan dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengupas kentang.

"_Hyung_!" teriakan Eunhyuk sukses membuat Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Sungmin sebal. Pasalnya, tangannya hampir saja terkena panci panas akibat teriakan Eunhyuk itu.

"Mian. aku hanya mau menanyakan sesuatu. Apa _hyung_ tahu siapa yang meminum menuman yang ada di atas meja makan?"

"Minuman? Kapan kau meletakkannya?"

"Semalam. Tadi pagi saat aku bangun tidur, cangkirnya sudah kosong."

"Anio. Aku tak tahu. Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan pada Kyu. Semalam, sebelum tidur dia ke dapur untuk minum."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, Eunhyuk segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" teriak Eunhyuk yang seenak jidat langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aish! Biasakanlah mengetuk pintu saat hendak masuk ke kamar orang Hyukjae!" umpat Kyuhyun sebal. Dia belum sempat menutupi tubuhnya yang polos karena _namja_ itu langsung nyelonong tanpa permisi.

"Kau ini, sewot sekali. Aku hanya mau bertanya padamu. Apa kau tahu siapa yang meminum minuman di meja makan semalam?"

"Minuman? Di meja makan? Semalam?" wajah Kyu berubah was-was. Dia menangkap ada sinyal buruk.

"Iya, muniman yang mirip teh merah yang aku letakkan di meja makan semalam. Tadi pagi saat aku bangun tidur, minuman itu sudah tak ada. Apa kau tahu?"

"Oh, itu." wajah Kyuhyun berubah pucat.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan wajah dari _magnae_ itu segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak meminumnya kan Kyu?"

"Memangnya itu minuman apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Yah, karena dialah tersangka yang sedang Eunhyuk cari. Dia yang meminumnya semalam.

"Itu adalah obat perangsang khusus _uke_. Obat itu akan membuat hole pasangan kita terasa sangat ingin disentuh. Akan sangat susah meredakan gejolak setelah meminum obat itu kalau tak dimasuki. Kau benar-benar tak meminumnya kan Kyu?" Eunhyuk tampak agak curiga.

"T-tentu saja tidak. Aku semalam memang melihatnya di meja makan. Tapi, aku membuangnya, karena aku pikir itu teh basi." jawab Kyu berbohong.

"Syukurlah kalau kau membuangnya. Awalnya aku akan memberikannya pada Hangeng _hyung_. Kau tahu sendir kan, bagaimana Heechul _hyung_? Tubuhnya sangat kuat. Dia kebal dengan obat perangsang. Hanya obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi seperti itu yang mempan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kamar dulu." Eunhyuk melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Apa? Minuman yang aku minum semalam itu adalah obat perangsang? Pantas saja aku merasa sangat aneh semalam. Oh _shit_! Kesialan apa yang menimpaku? Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga harus mengalami masa kelam ini? Aish! Perutku juga sangat mual pula! Lengkap sudah penderitaan hidupku. Runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

_E.N.D_

* * *

><p>Mian….<p>

Mungkin beberapa reader ada yang merasa bingung dengan fict ini…

Hahaha…. :D

Ini fict emang part NC yang sengaja aku pisah dari FF aku yang judulnya Kyuhyun Hamil. Gegara aku nggak mau naikin rate, jadi part NCnya sengaja aku pisah. Aku udah berusaha buat nih fict tetap bisa dinikmati meskipun nggak tau cerita dari fict Kyuhyun Hamil. Tapi entahlah, entah ini bagus atau tidak.

Dan sepertinya ini lemon gagal ya? aku ngerasa biasa aja waktu ngedit.\dan mungkin aku rasa ini NC yang nggak hot. -_-

Tapi, aku tetap minta review kalian. ^^

Review kalian adalah sebuah suntikan semangat yang sangat berharga buatku…

Jangan lupa ripiuw ya?

GOMAWO…..

SARANGHAE… ^0^


End file.
